<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SHAM by NeverlandCastaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401425">SHAM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandCastaway/pseuds/NeverlandCastaway'>NeverlandCastaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Self-Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandCastaway/pseuds/NeverlandCastaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cale is sure that her best friend is moving on without her, her boyfriend is losing interest and her father do not care.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SHAM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is basically my own remake of SKAM because why not. Honestly, I just needed this out of my system. I will try to have the same format with SKAM but social media content will all be posted in one place (I am but one human). I had this idea for a while now and I know I will never have the budget to actually produce my own show so this will do. </p><p>Instagram: sham2020official<br/>Tumblr: sham2020official</p><p>**This story takes place in a world where the pandemic did not happen. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>